Lego: Pirates of the Caribbian: Remake
Big Changes: *More and harder enemies *VS minigame (Ship Battle) *GOOD level creator that includes custscene creation, character creation, and more props and enemies that you can put down. *Better boss battles. Curse of the Black Pearl: Like in the videogame, before choosing load or new game, Elizabeth is shown on the ship with pirates life for me music in the backround. Gibbs taps her and she turns around. He shakes his head dissaprovingly. James Norrington comes over and puts his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and shakes his head as well. Weatherby Swann folds his arms and looks at Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighs and everyone walks away from her. she sees the umbrella in the water. Then will passes by and she yells. Will is pulled out of the water. Elizabeth sees the medallion on his neck and takes it off. She looks over and sees the Blacl Pearl. The Black Pearl Attacks: Curse of the Black Pearl Intro Cutscene: 'In the beginning of the level, Elizabeth Swann is in her room in her night gown. Her father Governor Weatherby Swann walks into her room with a box. She opens it and takes out a yellow dress. The maids dress her and are pulling her corsette on. She walks out to her father. He looks uncertain so the maids hurry over and tighten it. The camera goes to Jack on his sinking ship. He sees the same hanging as in the videogame. He docks his sunken ship and the dock and is stopped by two guards. The camera goes to Elizabeth at the ceremony. The scene is the same as in the video game. '''Cutscene: '''After the ceremony Elizabeth goes up to the edge of the fort, waving her fan with her eyes closed because of her lack of breath. Norrington proposes to her with a dimond but she falls right before. Jack sees her fall. The guards fight over who will save her so Jack, annoyed, gives them his sword hat and compass. He dives down and saves her. As Governor Swann and Norrington comfort her, Jack escapes and swins away. Guards shoot at him and he hides in the blacksmith. Will comes in and wakes up Mr. Brown. He sees the sword and they look at each other. The objective is to find Jack's hiding spot. You can play as Will Turner or Mr. Brown. In the videogame there is a cog that you need to fix, but this time it needs to be destroyed. Give the donkey a carrot and use it to pull up the cog. The chain breaks and the cog falls and breaks. Use the pices to build a stair to the wooden planks by the roof. When you are up there, there is a box of dynamite. slide it to the edge and make it fallon a closed barrel. '''Cutscene: '''Jack bursts out of the barrel and does a face plant. He gets a hot sword from the coal. Boss Battle: Jack Sparrow Lives: 9 Hit Jack 3 times and he will run to a seesaw action platform. He cuts a rope and a box falls and launches him up to the planks. Use the broken box and seesaw pices to build a ladder. climb up and hit Jack 3 times. He jumps to another plank. 3 more hits defeats him. '''Cutscene: '''Jack falls off the planks into a guard's hands. Mr. Brown bows to them. They bow back and take Jack away to prision. Will looks out the window and sees a cat running. It is now nightime. Jack is in prision banging away at the bars. He looks over his shoulder and sees the Black Pearl drifting through the night water. He opens his eyes wide. The camera shows the Pearl sailing. James Norrington is waklikng with the Governor when he hears cannonfire. He pulls the Governor down and the cannon goes right over their heads and blows up a wall of the fort. Will gets out his throwing axe and sword. Mr Brown walks slowly next to him. You now have to defeat the pirates that are shown with icons. you can only kill them when they are not in the moonlight. They each take four hits to kill after killing the pirates shown a new set will appear. after that you have completed the objective. '''Cutscene: E'lizabeth Swann yells as Pintel and Ragettie and other pirates enter the gate. they knock on the door. Eilizabeth tries to stop the Butler but he walks up to the door to answer. Before answering the pirates knock sown the door and crush him. Elizabeth yells again and hides in her room with the maid. The pirates enter and Wlizabeth hits Ragettie in the face with a frying pan. Boss Battle: Pintel. Lives: 3 You can be Elizabeth or the maid. Pintel has a gun and summons henchmen that take 4 hits each to kill them. There are icons of wich ones you need to kill. After you kill them pintel jumps down and shoots at you. You need to Hit him with your frying pan if you are Elizabeth or broom if you are the maid. This happens 3 times. After Pintel will get knocked out. Ragettie wakes up and takes the medallion from Elizabeth who isn't paying atteention. He jumps to the 1st floor under the chandelier. You need to go do the same thing as for pintel, but this time on the last live you need to get a gun form the henchman and shoot the chanfdelier downon him. '''Custscene: Elizabeth bends over to get the medallion but a pirate grabs her. They carry her out to the longboat. Will sees this and puffs his chest out but right before her runs, a pirate knocks him out with a frying pan. '''Characters unlocked: '''Will Turner, Mr. Brown, Elizabeth Swann, Maid Category:Pirates of the Caribean Category:Video Games